Clank's Study of Dark Energon
Another news report has shown villagers abandoning Gulmira, since the photos were taken previously. During of which, the group wanted to recap what happened since they went seperate ways for the night. Ratchet: So, wait... This 'Jim Moriarty' showed up at the party? Clank: I have looked up the historical records and I believe it would appeared to be James Moriarty. But he is dead past 200 hundred years ago. Ratchet: Maybe it is just a smokescreen as a cover-up. Tony: Since when are you interested in history? Ratchet: I'm just saying, this doesn't add up. Kiva: I agree, Jim would've been alive by now. What gives? Ratchet: What else did he tell you? Kiva: Well, he said that a war is coming. Ratchet: Tachyon. He doesn't know about Earth yet. If he does, then... Kiva: Then it's bad. Clank: It's safe to say that your home planet is beyond Tachyon's reach at the moment. - Kiva only collected a sigh of relief, when Clank told her about Earth's current fate at the moment. Ratchet: You know him.. Citizens in fear, destroying everything in sight.. Kiva: Yeah. It was awful. Ratchet: Look, I don't know what Coulson wants with us. Clank: It would appear that he is studying us since the Dark Energon bomb in New York. Ratchet: We need to keep a low profile like Tony. Kiva: I know, but.. I can't do that. Clank: Kiva and I discovered that Jim Moriarty is planning something. Ratchet: Look, I know you want to go after him. But Stane is planning something too. He's been keeping an eye on Tony's arc reactor since he came back from New York. Kiva: Then we have to do something about it. Ratchet: Listen to me. You got guts, I respect that. But dealing with Stane is beyond our league. To even the odds, we need to know more about Jim before we attack. - Enraged by the Ten Rings' recent attack, that was shown at a news report on TV, Tony blasts a few windows in rage. Tony: I got a plan- Attack. - Tony then suits up, flies away and sets course for the attack set by the Ten Rings. Kiva: Tony! Ratchet: Kiva, easy. It's his action, not ours. You have to trust me. Kiva: Oh.. Okay. Clank: I assume you know about Dark Energon by now? Ratchet: Yeah, just enough. It's some kind of bloodline to Unicron. Kiva: Well, that's bad to hear. Ratchet: That's not the worst part. From what Jarvis told me, it can command the legion of the undead to its will. Clank: If someone puts the energy into their bloodstream. Ratchet: Now that I think about it, we keep forgetting to ask Tony to help us examine it. Jarvis: I believe I can be of assistance, Mr. Ratchet. Kiva: Gosh... Really? Jarvis: The Dark Energon is discovered by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. To prepare for his arrival on Earth, he sends small fragments across the world, like the one attached to a bomb to destroy New York City. Ratchet: Megatron... Clank: How long will he arrive? Jarvis: Not long, but just enough time to start a rebellion. Ratchet: This again? Kiva: Just hear us out, Ratchet. There are a whole lot of enemies you never faced before, aside from Tachyon. Agent Coulson told me that you might need to learn a few lessons before a team can be forged. Ratchet: What lessons? I didn't ask for this. Clank: S.H.I.E.L.D. gave us the mission. If we apprehend Jim, he'll reward us. Ratchet: With what? Clank: He..didn't say. Kiva: Well, whatever it was, I'm sure it'll be very useful to us. Ratchet: ..Alright. We'll do them a favor and capture Jim. The question is, where did he ran off to? Kiva: Good thing we placed a tracker on him. So, we should be able to find him in no time flat. Ratchet: Before we arrest him, we need to know his plan. Kiva: We'll work on it. Did you learn anything else from Jarvis? Ratchet: Yeah, some unknown worlds appeared in the system. Kiva: Unknown worlds? You mean, new worlds we can explore? Ratchet: Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Kiva. Let me show you. - Ratchet handed a drawn world chart to Kiva. She quickly sees a question mark on the northern-right side. Kiva: The heck is that? Ratchet: Jarvis told me that random worlds that keep appearing within your galaxy. Kiva: Hmm... That is weird. We'll look into it later, if that's okay with you. Ratchet: That's fine. - Kiva nodded and held onto the chart for a while. Some time later, Pepper came downstairs and caught Tony's secret. Category:Scenes - Specials